


Connection of Friendships

by mikaiah



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaiah/pseuds/mikaiah
Summary: Struggling with the daunting task of shopping for Platinum Berlitz, her secret santa, Y finds help from the most unexpected of sources.
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 Specord Secret Santa





	Connection of Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2020 Specord Secret Santa Exchange, for PizzaFrog ^^  
> (if you have an ao3 pls let me know LOL I'm kinda new to this).  
> My first fic using canon characters, hopefully it looks okay! I might be posting some other fics soon, but my primary focus is on original fiction, most of which gets posted on other sites ^^

"Aaaaaaarghh!" Y shouted, when she was sure no one else was around. "I definitely got the short end of the stick! What in the world am I supposed to get for a girl who already has everything?!"

Tears streamed down her face, the usual thoughts of propriety flying out of her thoughts at light-speed, as the envelope addressed with her name from Gold, with the invitation to a Christmas party lay strewn about on the floor.

She was originally excited to see that she was invited to a Christmas Party, but seeing the name "Platinum Berlitz" as her gift receiver had been the source of endless stress for her in the past day.

"You know we can all hear you, right?" X shouted from outside the door.

Shauna poked her head in. "Just head to the mall, Y-ey. I'm sure you'll find something."

"The Berlitz Family probably owns half the mall," Y muttered.

"You just have to try," Shauna told her. "I'm sure you'll find at least something she'll appreciate."

"Fine, fine..." Y grumbled. "I'll go. How's X faring?"

"It's a secret!" Shauna said, winking, before closing the door behind her.

"Dammit, I was half-hoping she would just answer without thinking," Y sighed, collapsing back on her bed in frustration. She knew that she had to head to the mall and find something, but what would something be?

* * *

"No, that's not it..." Y muttered, as she looked at the displays in a nearby mall. "I could head to Castelia City, but I don't think there's anything there she would want..."

She casually continued strolling. "Hmm, I think I've seen her wearing this brand bef-"  _ what the heck is that price?! _

Y hurriedly clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming uncontrollably in public.

_ Seriously?! _ she thought.  _ Is that what rich people spend on the tiniest diamonds nowadays? _

_ Maybe she even wears chains plated in Platinum. _ She laughed slightly to herself at her little pun.  _ Heh, get it? Platinum wears jewelry made of platinum? Okay, stop it Y-ey. You're going to draw looks. _

"Is there anything I can help you with?" one of the employees of the store poked their head out, asking.

"N-n-nothing," Y stuttered. "I'm just taking a look, but, well..." her eyes shifted back and forth awkwardly.

"Well, don't dirty the display glass," the employee said, returning to his work.

Y hung her head in embarrassment and sighed.  _ Is this the only thing I'm going to be able to do today? Embarrass myself? _

Frustrated with her fruitless search at the mall, Y decided it was time to head home, as the sky began to grow darker.

"Hey Y, is that you?" she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Hm?" Y turned around to face her ambusher. "Oh, Yvette, is that you? I'm not interest-"

"Are we not allowed to talk as old friends now?" Yvette, an old classmate of hers from Sky Trainer School came running up.

"We're friends?" Y asked, clearly remembering Yvette's attitude towards her. They could hardly be considered acquaintances now, and terse ones at best. "Besides, every time you approach me, you just want me to join your strange Vivillon cult."

"It's not a  _ cult _ ," Yvette said, flicking one of her misplaced curls back into place. "Besides, I saw you looking at the jewelry display back there. I know you're fashionable, but those are definitely not your style."

"It's not for me," Y said, somewhat annoyed that Yvette continuously accosted her, despite being a bully when they studied together at the sky trainer school. Y hadn't completely let go of that yet, even though Yvette had been making attempts to reconcile the relationship between them. "I'm shopping for Platinum Berlitz. You haven't met her, so you wouldn't really know."

"Oh  _ please _ ," Yvette said haughtily. "Who  _ doesn't _ know of the Berlitz family? Well, for her, you're even better off not getting jewels, especially from the place you were looking at. You do know that the Berlitz family owns that store, right?"

Y hung her head in embarrassment.  _ Maybe that's why I've seen her wear similar-looking things before... _

"I'll do you a favor," Yvette continued. "Rich folks, they can get almost anything they want, and she probably wouldn't be too happy with a fiftieth necklace, regardless."

"I knew that," Y said. "I just didn't know what else I could do." 

"They're looking for  _ experience _ ." Yvette continued. "Adventure."

"She already got that," Y mumbled. "Bounded straight through the Sinnoh region at record speed, fastest gym clear history ever."

"Silly," Yvette said. "I'm not talking about that. But has she been to Kalos? Experienced our culture?"

"Yeah, maybe I could take her around the city..." Y said. "But that's not much of a physical gift, you know?"

"Foreigners are always surprised about sky battles," Yvette said, exasperated at Y's inability to pick up the pieces she was putting down. "Book a few hours and show her the ropes, then you guys could fly around Lumiose City, maybe try out a few battles, too."

"I'll give it a go, I suppose," Y said nervously. Her previous conversations with Platinum had all been rather stiff, but she wasn't about to psych herself out of something again.

* * *

After sorting things out with the receptionist at the nearby Sky Trainer School, Y headed home with an extra suit in hand.

"I hope this works..." Y muttered, stepping into her house, where she was almost instantly accosted by Shauna.

"Heeeey, what'd you get?" she asked excitedly.

"You didn't tell me what X was doing, why should I tell you anything?" Y glared at her, before both of them burst into laughter.

"Come on, I'll tell you in my room, maybe you can help me out a bit."

"Whoa, that's such a cute idea!" Shauna exclaimed, after Y told her about her exchange with Yvette. "But she's as much of a snob as ever, huh?"

"I guess some things don't change," Y sighed. "I think she's trying to help, especially after what happened with Team Flare, but I suppose it's hard for her to change some of her old habits."

"Well, here's the thing," Shauna said. "I think flying around Lumiose would be fun, but it'd be even cooler to show her the city at night, especially when the Prism Tower is all lit up. Plus, we aren't called the City of Light for nothing, it'll be a much nicer sight."

"Well, that makes the flying a bit more complicated," Y sighed. "I'll have to ask Clemont if we can have access to Prism Tower, and even then, they're usually more strict on flyers in the sky at night, so we'll have to wear lights..."

"But then you'll look like glowing fairies," Shauna said. "We'll get pictures. Besides, you're so high up that no one will see."

"We'll also have to do it after New Year's, since we can't fly during the fireworks show. Hopefully, she picks up the suit usage quickly..." Y said. There were a lot of moving parts to this function, but the more she planned, the more excited she got.

* * *

The days to the Dex Holders' Secret Santa Christmas Party (DHSSCP for short, though some thought the initialism was too long regardless) passed quickly, as Y rushed around Lumiose City to finish up all the paperwork. She also reserved a proper date at the Sky Trainer's School in the afternoon, so that Platinum could get a test run of the suit in more controlled conditions before they would move to Sky Battles on Route 16, and finally flying around the city to finish off the night.

It was a packed itinerary for one day, but she was sure it would be fine, as long as everything progressed smoothly.

The Dex Holders stood in a circle, each holding packages of various shapes and sizes. Y was filled with nerves, as she watched Platinum sit in front of the present she wrapped.

"Alright," Gold, the organizer of the entire event, said. "Let's get to the main event, and the reason we're all here!"

Everyone looked apprehensively at Gold.

"We're all here to exchange presents, right? No one ruined Christmas?" he asked.

Most of the Dex Holders turned to glare at Gold once more, for his antics.

"No need to be so theatrical about it," someone said. "We know you just missed us."

"Anyways, I'll start," he said, coughing slightly.

And around the circle they went, each Dex Holder opening their gift and gasping at the contents. When it came to Platinum's turn, Y winced as Platinum tore at the wrapping paper, neatly undoing the folds.

"Is this..." she gasped. "A Sky Trainer Suit? From Kalos?"

"Ah, yes," Y blushed when she saw Platinum's excitement. "I have a day planned for us next week, in Kalos, since I heard you were wanting to visit. We can try some Sky Battles together and maybe fly around a little too."

"Ooh, that sounds like a great day! I've always wanted to try Lumiose City's famous galettes, too."

"Sounds like it'll be fun," Y replied. "I'll see you there, then."

"Ah, it's just..." Platinum trailed off, suddenly looking nervous.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Y asked. "Don't worry, we'll ease you in at the facility first, then-"

"It's not that," Platinum blushed. "Just..."

"She doesn't have any flying Pokemon," Diamond cut in.

"Hey," Pearl said. "That's fine, she can borrow Chatler."

"Ah, no no, that's fine," Y said. "We can catch one in Kalos, if you'd like. Otherwise, I know someone who would be more than happy to lend you a Vivillon."

She thought back to Yvette, who had a collection of eighteen Vivillons. Despite their past differences, she supposed that Yvette had been helpful, especially in preparation for today.

Maybe she had more friends than she initially thought.


End file.
